Stargate: SGMR
by jamtd
Summary: Five Years after the Earth was saved from global warming , the voice tells Max to go to the SGC as the world needs saving. SG/MR. Fax. Ciggy. emplied SJ DJ.set six years after Max. Original SG1 and SGC. Please review. Has been relloked at and corrected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys this is a new story and only my second story. I have a great love for Stargate SG1, Atlantis and all the movies.

Review: Hey was just rereading this story and noticed the huge amount of errors in the chapters so I am doing a complete overhaul and fixing some mistakes.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: **I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SG1 OR MAXIMUM RIDE. I DO OWN OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max, Max, it's time to get up" Fang whispered softly in my ear.

"mmmmk." I mumbled rolling over and cuddling up to his side. Ah home, just where I belong.

"Come on Max. It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready and if you don't get up now there won't be any left." I sighed and opened my eyes to see Fang's eyes staring into mine. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed.

"Fine, fine I'll get up." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes "What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight am."

I got out and went to take a shower. I know what you're thinking. Maximum Ride is having trouble getting out of bed, something must be wrong. Well for the first time since you read my previous books you are wrong. Everything is right in the world. I'm just not used to waking up at an ungodly hour in the morning.

It's been five years since the flock and I saved the world from global warming when I was fifteen and six years since the last book. Maybe I might be getting a little rusty. The flock and I settled down and are living in a mansion somewhere on the border of Colorado and Arizona.

Nudge is in her senior year of High School and Angel and Gazzy are following right behind her. Angel managed to jump a few grades so she is in grade nine with Gazzy.

Fang and I are going strong and Iggy has had a few girlfriends, but none of them knew the secret. We haven't been in the news since we stopped being the poster kids of CSM. That was the foundation of how we can now use our fake names and live a normal life as we have grown and nobody has recognised us as the flock yet.

The best part of saving the world the world was that the voice has not being annoying me for the last five years. The last thing it said will be something that has my mind in overdrive sometimes.

"_Max, the world will need saving again, but this time it will involve the military and confidentiality!"_

I still haven't figured out what it meant. We saved the world so how are we meant to save it again unless a big power comes up and destroys the peace.

I haven't heard anything for five years so I hope nothing's going to happen soon.

When I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to find everyone sitting down at the table finishing of their breakfast. Thank God for that Max Ride card cause without it we wouldn't be able to feed ourselves.

I sat down beside Fang and held his hand under the table. I filled my plate with the fry Iggy had made that morning.

_`I'm back'_

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed.

The Flock jumped and looked at me and Fang's hand tightened its grip around mine. "What's wrong, Max?" Fang asked.

"The voice is back. The voice has come back." I said turning into Fang as he started to hug me as I recovered.  
Iggy stood up and went over to the phone.

_**Iggy's P .O.V.**_

I heard Max scream `NO' an immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Max? Fang asked. The answer she gave shocked the flock so I started to react as third in command as Fang was busy comforting Max.

I stood up and walked to the phone and rang the school to tell them that Angel, Gazzy and Nudge won't be in that day.

"_Hello Riverside High school, how may I help you?" _the receptionist said on the other end.

"Hello, I was just calling to let you know that Angela, James and Crystal will not be in today due to a family emergency."

"_Can I ask who's speaking please?"_

"Jamie Ride one of their guardians"

"_Okay that's fine, do you know when they will be back in?"_

"Not at this moment in time. We don't know what's going to happen. Goodbye!"

"_Goodbye Mr. Ride"_

I hung up the phone and told Angel, Gazzy and Nudge that they won't be going to school. I sat back down at the kitchen table beside Fang and Max. Max sounded a little better.

_**MAX P.O.V.**_

I heard Iggy telling the school that the kids won't be in today.

_`Max, I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but the world needs you again. You have to fly to Colorado Springs from there I will direct you to the base.'_

_**`Why do we need to go voice? Can't they look after it themselves since, you know, it's the military and all?'**_

_`Max the military needs your help to defeat a bigger threat than Global warming and Itex put together.'_

"_**Okay voice, but can we have a little more time? Let the rest of the flock finish up things here"**_

_`No Max, time is very limited.'_

_**`Why is the time limited?'**_

No answer. Damn I hate it when it doesn't answer. I repeated to the flock the conversation and sent up to pack.

Fang and I went to our bedroom and packed two duffle bags, one each. We brought the essentials, clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, and a hairbrush.

I went downstairs and seen the others had gotten ready. We were going to collect Total on the way since he had decided to live with my mom and his wife the pure bred dog, Akila.

Iggy packed a food bag and we were ready. We went out the back way so we wouldn't be seen by a walker.

We sopped of at my mothers to pick up Total. I knocked on the door. Ella answered. "Hey Max what you doing here?"

"Hey Ella, something has come up and we need Total. Is mom home?"

"Yes. Well don't just stand there come on in." We all went in and sat on the sofa. Total came rushing in and jumped into Angels lap. "I missed you guys sssoooooooo much." Total said.

"Hey Total. Just the one we were here for. We need you again. The voice has come back and told us we need to save the world again, you up for it?"

"Yeah, I could do with some action. My jaws and muscles are becoming soft."

"Max." my mom said coming up and hugging me.

"Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm grand, you?

"I'm fine but the voice is back so I can't stay long we have a very tight schedule. We have to be in Colorado Springs by tomorrow morning."

"Oh no! Well then you better get going."

"Bye mom see you again."

"Bye."

We were flying for a good while until Nudge, like old times, got hungry.

We landed and went into Mc Donald's. I went up and ordered first.

"Hi can I have two big Macs, two boxes of chicken nuggets, five large fries and two large cokes?"

The lady looked at me but got the stuff. I paid and passed the card to Fang so he could order while I found a seat. I have grown up a lot in the five years. I don't blow my top as quickly as I used to.

Fang came over and sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I relaxed into him and ate.

Soon we were all done so we took flight again. After five hours of flying we were on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. I started scouting the area for a hotel. The rest followed my lead and scouted for one too.

"Max there's one there" Nudge said as she started flying towards it. The Flock and I followed in a v formation coming out form Nudge with Fang and I next, followed my Gazzy and Iggy, while Angel and Total stayed in the middle of us so anyone could catch her if she faltered although that safety measure wasn't needed anymore it was more of a habit now.

When we were close to the hotel, maybe a block or two away we descended and walked up to it.

Fang and I booked three rooms. Angel, Total and Nudge were in the first, Iggy and Gazzy were in the second and finally Fang and I were in the last.

We all went to sleep for a few hours. After flying for hours you would get tired. I woke up to the Flock in the room whispering. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked them sitting up. Fang came over and took me into his arms. "You needed the rest, so I told them not to wake you up."

"I didn't need the extra sleep Fang!" I told him.

"I thought you needed it, that's all." Fang said beside my ear.

"Thanks. Just don't let me sleep as long again." Fang had gotten very considerate towards me and maybe a little protective over the last year. He has also managed to loosen up when around me and sometimes he might even show some feeling, mostly happiness and caring for the flock.

_`Max I need you to fly up to the mountain's checkpoint and tell them to get General Hammond. Don't forget those military IDs you got six years ago.'_

_`You know we don't go anywhere without them now!'_

No answer. "Come on guys we're on the air again."

"K Max" Angel said standing up. I stood up with Fang and led the flock out of the hotel and around the back where we took off.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

**Chapter 2**

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Welcome back SG1, debriefing in 15 minutes." General Hammond said as we came down the ramp.

"Yes sir." It's good to be home. "Come on kids time to hit the showers." I said heading to the door. Sam came up behind me in the corridor. "Sir?"

"Yes Carter!"

"Would you like to come over tonight?"

"Yes, Sam I'd like that." I said taking her hand in mine. Confessing my feelings to her was one of the best things I've ever done in my life. We've been together for three months now and still going strong. Thank you anyone who's listening!

When we were cleaned up and relatively presentable, well you wouldn't be your best either after a weekend on another planet, we headed back to the debriefing room.

"How was P3X-597, Colonel?"

"It was green and quiet and green, did I mention quiet!" I answered.

"Colonel meant was that it was uninhabited. The planet would be suitable for a research and development centre or a beta site." Sam informed Hammond.

"Okay SG1 dismissed."

"Hey Jack! Janet and I were wondering if you and Sam would like to come over for dinner one night next week. Cassie will be back from camp." Daniel asked coming up behind me as we exited the debriefing room.

"Sure. I can't wait until Cassie's home. I missed her while she was at camp."

"Yeah she says she missed everyone while at camp and can't wait to come home."

"General Hammond and SG1 to the surface! General Hammond and SG1 to the surface!" came over the intercom as I was about to respond.

"Guess we're going topside kids!" Hammond caught up with us at the lift.

"Sir these people here are asking for you." Sgt. Ryan said as we approached the gate.

"Okay Ryan. Take us to them." Ryan brought us over to the main gate where a group of six people stood ranging from twenty one years old to thirteen and a small dog.

The oldest female had dirty blond hair and was tall and skinny. Taking in the appearance of the others they were all tall and skinny and looked a little undernourished to me. The oldest males flanked the woman giving of the appearance of the woman being the leader. The one on the right was dressed all in black with pitch black hair and eyes as black as coal. To tell you the truth his eyes reminded me a little of the Asgard's eyes, except smaller of course. He was just a little closer to the woman telling me they were together. I knew the look and posture well, after using it myself when around Sam on a new planet with civilization or standing in front of a Goa'uld. The action was subconscious.

On the left of the leader was a red haired man with paled, blue eyes. He was just as tall as the dark guy who was a head taller than the leader. In front, but a little to the side of the red head was a blond haired teen. The red head had a finger looped into the younger guy's jeans.

In front of the dark guy was a mocha coloured young lady. Her hair was in tiny plaits and her clothes screamed organised and fashionable. She was around Cassie's age.

Standing in front of the leader was what looked like the youngest. She looked exactly like the blond haired teen. Her blond hair was in waves down her back, and big blue eyes that seemed to tell you that she wasn't as innocent as her body looked. From away you could mistake her for an angel. All she was missing was a halo and white wings. Suddenly she started giggling.

I looked back at the group to see them all smiling like they were all trying not to laugh; well except the dark guy he just looked as blank as ever. Good poker face. They smiled even more; it was like they were reading my mind. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"I'm General Hammond" Hammond said trying to get the group to sober up a bit. "You asked for me."

The two oldest who were laughing stopped and straightened up. The guy on the right put a relaxing hand on the leader. She calmed down quickly and stepped forward a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm Max" the leader said offering a hand to the General. Hammond shook it. "This is Fang" she said gesturing behind her at the dark guy. Appropriate name the guy could be mistaken for a vamp. Suddenly the younger girl started laughing harder. What was up with these people?

"Angel, stop that this instant" Max said to the youngest who I'm guessing is called Angel.

"Sorry Max, but he's just so funny." She said guiltily.

"Angel, don't do it or so help me I will only give you a half portion of food at dinner."

"Woh! woh! woh! You can't deny a child food. That is considered child abuse. No wonder they are all so thin." I blurted getting really angry at Max.

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my family? I've been raising them since I was four years old and know that Angel or anyone else can go on before it becomes too much. We have gone longer on hardly anything then on half a portion of our sized meals. It may be considered child abuse, but it's how I raise my family. This is how we all grew up with maybe getting fed once every two weeks and at that it was only a sandwich. So if you have nothing good to say don't say it at all." WOW I didn't expect to be chewed out by her.

"Sorry Max for the Colonel's interruption. He has too much of a soft spot for children. Go on!" Hammond said.

"It's ok, Colonel just make sure you don't correct me on my methods of raising this family. We have been together through thick and thin and are amazed that we are still even alive, now on with introductions. As you might have guessed this is Angel, her brother Gazzy or The Gasman. Don't ask about the name you will find out soon enough" Max said indicating the blond teen that had a mischievous look on his face and a very smug smile. "Behind him, you've got Iggy." Iggy bowed his head much like Teal'c, but his eyes stayed above our faces.

"Beside Fang is Nudge."

"Hello, I'm Nudge. Those clothes are sooo last season. The army really need to update their uniforms. I mean come on they are blue and green and combats. Who wears combats anymmmmmmm" Fang had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Fang, my ears are still ringing. I really don't want to be deaf" Iggy said looking over at Fang and Nudge, but just above their eyes.

"Sorry Iggy." Nudge said when Fang took his hand away.

I coughed alerting them to our presence. "I'm Col. Jack O'Neill with two Ls. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Teal'c looked over at me as if to say why we gave his real name. I just shrugged, telling him that they had strange names so why couldn't he."

"Hello!" The group said together.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" I said starting to get a little annoyed.

"Sorry. We're here to help you protect the SGC."

My jaw dropped along with Daniel's Sam's and Hammond's, Teal'c's eyebrow just rose.

"Excuse me" I said regaining the ability to speak "How do you know about that?" I said without thinking.

"Easy Jack" Sam whispered placing her hand on my back to calm me a little. It worked!

"We will tell you when you let us inside, as out here anyone could hear us and we try to keep a low profile even though it seems like the world has forgotten us."

"We cannot let us onto the base until you have army training, or a military exception." Hammond told them. I got the feeling they came prepared for this.

"Not again. Fang, hand me the IDs please, I put them in your bag." Fang put his back pack down and took out six military IDs. He handed them over to us without saying anything and went back to stand beside Max.

"Sgt. Ryan, run these through the computer."

"Yes, sir. Right away, Sir."

"So while we check the IDs are legit why don't you tell us why you are staying low?" I asked hoping they would answer the question.

"We will tell you when we get inside, but we can tell you that we are not one hundred percent human."

"General, Sir the IDs are Navy issue and are legit." Ryan said coming back.

"Welcome Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Please step through the check points and sign in at check points." I said in an attendants voice. I got a few giggles and eye roles. "No giggling major."

"Yes Sir."

We went back through the check points and got in the elevator. Talk about cramped space. Fang and Max had started to act like they had a severe case of claustrophobia; Iggy seemed to have it also but it didn't seem as bad. Fang and Max's eyes started to dart all over the place and eventually Max turned into Fang's chest as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Col.?" Fang said surprising me.

"Call me Jack. Yes!"

"How long is the lift going to take?"

"It's a ten minute ride. We are going down ten floors. You shouldn't worry the elevator has had much more weight then this in it and it still worked fine.

"Oh Freaking hell" Max mumbled into Fang's shoulder who tightened his grip on her.

"We have no fear of heights Col – Jack; we're just extremely claustrophobic due to our upbringing." Iggy said seeming to be the coolest out of the older three.

"It must have been a terrible upbringing if you weren't fed and are this bad. I've never seen somebody this bad." Sam said noticing them also.

"You have no idea."Max said.

Eventually the elevator stopped and every one of the guests darted out of it so fast I was surprised.

"Colonel, bring our friends down to the briefing room I have to deal with something first." Hammond whispered to me.

"Yes sir." I started walking down the halls with Carter right beside me. Behind us were Fang and Max, then Gazzy and Iggy, then Angel and Nudge. Daniel and Teal'c came up on our rear.

When we reached the briefing room the blast door had been lowered. SG1 sat on one side while the others sat opposite. Fang and Max sat in front of Sam and me.

"Can you tell us now?" I asked ever the impatient colonel. Sam put one of her hands on my knee. I covered it with mine and started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Nope, I don't want to repeat it again"

"Please!" I begged.

"Hmm, let me think about it, nope." Max said while the group started smirking.

"Why?" I whined like a child, I know, Sam squeezed my knee to tell me to behave.

"I told you why Colonel." Max said faking innocence.

"It's Jack to those outside the military."

"Sorry Jack."

Hammond walked in and Sam and I were just about to stand up. "At ease!" We sat back down and resumed our positions.

"Now Max, please tell us how you know about the SGC?" Hammond said to Max.

"It's a long story and better if we started at the beginning." Max said looking serious and a little sad.

"That's fine as long as you tell us how you came about the name." Hammond said encouraging them on.

"Well it started many years ago, before we were born, Genealogists decided to combine human DNA with animal DNA. This group of scientists was actually part of a huge group called Itexicon or Itex for short. The branch that ran these experiments was called `The School' and was located in Death Valley.

"The School was dealing in the illegal grafting of human and animal DNA. They succeeded in their research sometimes, but some of the crosses actually killed the children and babies. The main crosses are the Canine-human recombinant, or as we call them Erasers as they were The School's police force and executers of failed experiments. They were ugly creatures indeed. The other breed was avian-human. Both these recombinants survived the first few years of life. The Avian-human has been the most successful but only a few were created. The erasers were stopped about six, seven years ago. Another recombinant is our dog Total. His experiment was animal based."

Suddenly a smallish voice that I had not heard before came from somewhere on the floor. The dog Total jumped up on Max's lap. "You know Max you could have introduced me with the others. I'm still a part of this family even if I live with Akila in your Mom's place."

I couldn't help it my jaw dropped along with everyone on SG1 and Hammond. The dog talked. I rubbed my eyes thinking I had to be dreaming this. To see Teal'c awestruck was also something to be awed by.

"Since when do dogs talk O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking at Sam, Daniel and I. "Sorry Teal'c, but I don't even know" I looked over at the kids to see all of them on the floor laughing their heads off including Fang.

"Sorry for not preparing you for that, but it's so funny to see people's reaction to a talking dog."Max said recovering Fang was now his usual stoic self.

""Don't worry about it we all shouldn't really be surprised I guess we didn't think of it being here." Sam said recovering. By the look in the groups' faces they seemed to be a little surprised.

"Anyway how does this apply to you?" Daniel the ever curious asked.

"Well Daniel, we are actually the avian-human experiments."

"How are you different you don't look like a bird?" I said.

"At a glance like this we can look very human as we are 98% human, but the other 2% is avian DNA. Our bones, blood, lungs, stomach, and muscles are different to you, also our senses are better. We have additions to our bodies also, one of the main ones that we all have is our unexplainable internal compass and the other you can see but probably won't believe until you can see for yourselves. Each one of us including Total has working wings. An also added something is our gifts. We all have many and have never stopped gaining them but some we don't use."

"Can we see them?"Sam asked. The scientist in her must be having a field day.

"How long is this room?"Max asked.

"It's about 13ft long. Why?" Sam answered.

"That's too small. Is there any bigger room about 23ft wide or long?"

"There's the gate room but that is strictly of bounds to you." I said thinking about the room which was actually right behind the blast door covering the window.

"Colonel, the flock and I have come here to help you save the world. We saved the world many times before and are quiet used to it. If there is no way you are going to let us help you then I don't think there is a point to continuing this talk."

"Hang on Max. We can't just let anyone join here. They are all the best in America or in the armed forces."Hammond said trying to get them to continue the meeting.

"Excuse me, General, but we are made to be better than any human on Earth. Angel here could kill you with one punch and there would be no knowledge of her being there.

"Fang here could sneak in and out of everywhere on this base and no camera or technology could sense him.

"I can go so fast you would not be able to see or hear me. I could circumference this whole complex in two seconds flat.

"Iggy here can build a bomb so small that you would never detect it and it could be made of anything.

"Gazzy could knock everyone in the complex unconscious with a little fart.

"Nudge can act as a magnet and hack into any computer known to man in a minute. Now does that sound like anybody on your base? The flock and I are built for survival. We have been fighting for our lives since day one.

"There is only one fear we have and that is of small spaces, because unlike you we grew up in dog crates. We had people after us trying to kill us up until five years ago. We've been the target of a computer enhanced assassin on more than one occasion and been auctioned off close to three times. Fang have I left anything out?"

"Nope"

I say the look in my eyes was of complete and utter shock and a deep sadness as these people were no older than twenty one and have been through a lot of pain, nearly equal to me. This group of people never got a childhood.

"I'll see what we can do. For now SG1 will take you to your quarters."Hammond said standing up "Dismissed."

Sam and I stood up and headed over to Max and Fang.

_Hey guys hope you liked it. Please review I want to know how you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is really long, 8 Microsoft Office pages to be exact. If there is any grammar mistakes in this chapter I probably meant to make them like people saying only one word. Hope you like! 

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Stargate or Maximum Ride.

**Chapter 3**

**Max. P.O.V.**

The Major and Colonel came over to Fang and me. "Max we hope you are allowed to join." The Major said. "Thank you Major, that means a lot to us."

"Please Max call me Sam, You call The Colonel by his name." Sam said smiling.

"Okay Sam. Hey is there any place nearby where the flock and I can get something to eat we're starving." I asked. It was true if I was starving then Nudge and Angel must be famished. I amazed that those two hadn't spoken up yet about being hungry. Thank God.

"Sure follow me." Jack said turning toward the exit with Sam right beside him. They were just barely touching. I rounded up the flock with one word "FOOD!" Each one to SG1's astonishment stopped talking and rushed to follow Jack and Sam. Fang and I hung back at the end of the army of hungry bird-kids.

"Max, you have got to take it easy. This place is a Top-secret facility and we have just upset their secrecy in one day. Give them a chance to pick it up again. You know the military; they need time to adjust to us. We may have to be tested in all sorts of things and some of them you just are going to have to put up with. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fang said putting an arm around my waist. I leaned against him.

"I know Fang, but we really have to do this. The voice will not leave until I complete this task and you know it." I whispered so quietly that even if a human was near they could not hear, but I knew Fang would, being so close to me.

"Okay Max. Maybe it will be good for the flock as then they can let out all that pent up energy in a controlled environment and maybe, will learn some new practical skills from the air force. I'll call the school tomorrow." Fang said placing a kiss on my head.

"Good idea Fang." We caught up with the rest of the flock and SG1.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c went up and got their food. "Jack just how much food can you get here."I asked.

"Em, as much as you it takes to fill your stomachs'. Why?" Jack answered a little confused at the question.

"We need a lot of food, so I think this is the biggest order they've ever had. Just watch!" I said seeing Angel ordering her food.

"Don't worry Max; Teal'c here can eat a whole cow if he could." Jack said nodding at Teal'c.

"Okay." I went up to supervise the flock even though I knew they could look after themselves. You can just call me a mother hen.

In the end we ordered up to twelve trays. SG1 was actually not that shocked. Looking over at Teal'c and Jack there was more than enough.

After something to eat SG1 showed us to our rooms. We organised them the same as when we were in the hotel. Our room was last on the run so Sam and Jack came in with us. Daniel had work to do and Teal'c had a self defence class scheduled in the gym.

"So, you guys together?" Sam asked sitting down beside Jack at the table in our room.

"Yeah, Fang and I have been together since we were 14-15 years old. We both loved each other way before that, but I was scared of the feeling and used to run away. What about you and Jack?" I asked. They both blushed and focused their eyes on their shoes. It was so adorable. I wish I had a camera.

"Is it that noticeable?" Sam asked looking up, but still as red as a cherry made worse by her blond hair.

"Um besides the whole walking close and all the being beside each other all the time then I would say yes. Why?"I was actually kind of interested in their relationship they seemed to hide it very well, but to a bird-kid well actually a bird-adult who analysis' everything for danger, I may have missed it if I hadn't trained myself to read people really well. I usually had a game with Angel were we would people watch and I would guess what they are feeling and thinking about and Angel would tell me if I was right or wrong. I had an average of nine out of ten correct.

"You see there is a regulation in the armed forces, no matter which one and that regulation is no Fraternization with people in your command, in simpler terms you cannot have a romantic relationship with someone who is in your chain of command. Jack here is of a higher rank and he is my CO and I'm his 2IC. We could be court martial and discharged from the Air Force if we break the Frat Reg."

"Then why do you have a relationship if you're not allowed to have one?"I asked feeling sorry for the two of them.

"It was too hard to ignore the feelings, especially when the other might die on any mission or attack. We decided we would rather go against the regs and have a relationship before someone dies, because that would hurt more in the long run, knowing what you could've had but can never now. It would definitely kill me I don't know about Sam. Only our friends know."Jack said speaking for the first time on the topic.

"Does Hammond know?"Fang asked, coming out of his shell a little and joining the conversation verbally.

"Yes. One day I tried to retire so I could be with Sam. Hammond declined my application and talked to the president about the frat regs for Sam and I. In the end the president dropped the regulation but told Hammond that we must act like we aren't together while on base. The president gave this to us because we have saved the world too many times, and thought this would be the best way to repay us for what we did." Jack said. Sam looked at him and smiled a shit eating grin.

"So what does the SGC actually do? I know it has nothing whatsoeva with Deep Space Radar." The voice still hadn't told me exactly what they do but it did mention that fact.

"You still haven't told us how you know about the SGC."Jack stated. I looked over at Fang who nodded his head that told me to tell them. I looked back over at Sam and Jack. They looked between us like they were left out, awfully like the flock when Fang and I do read each other so well that we don't need words.

"I'll tell you, but you might not believe it and you must not tell the General or a doctor." I said relieving them of their confused faces.

"Well we'll decide whether to believe it or not. We have actually seen a lot of weird things."Jack said interrupting me.

"As I was saying before, the flock are special and were given the task of saving the world from Itex when I was fourteen years old, give or take a few years as we don't actually know when we were born or our real ages. My father Jeb told me I had to save the world. I was terrified, but he had been training us for a year when he took us from `The School' were he was a white coat. After about two months of being on the run after they had kidnapped Angel I started receiving killer headaches that the flock called Brain attacks.

"They felt like my brain was trying to get out. In the end I got a freaky voice in my head. It helped us save the world from Itex and Global Warming. The problem is, is that until I do what it tells me to do regarding saving the world, it won't go away and stop annoying me.

"The voice is very annoying cause when it's there it knows what I'm thinking and when I ask questions it never responds.

"The voice told me to ask for General Hammond at the gate and how to get here."

"Have you ever figured out what is doing it or who it is?" Sam asked looking a little nervous.

"When I first came I thought it was Jeb, but it has been proven since that it is not him. Angel says that when it talks to me my mind goes blank."

"Hang on a moment how can Angel know if your mind goes blank?"OOPS. Fang looked at me and shook his head as if to say `Max, Max, Max when you ever going to learn to shut your mouth.

"Woops, I wasn't meant to say so much, but it's out now, so? Well Angel is special in the flock. She had around five powers by the time she was six years old, nearly seven. One of these was mind reading. It was actually kind of creepy to have the youngest flock member have the most powers.

"Other powers were mind control, talking to aquatic animals and breathing under water and surviving deeper depths than a sub. Now she is more balanced with the others, but she will always be the most powerful of the flock. Fang and I can also breathe under water and withstand deeper depths than Angel."

"That is so cool. Talk about sci-fi. What other abilities does the flock have?" Jack asked. Sam giggled a little and Jack automatically said "No giggling Major."

"Emm well Fang can go invisible and go through walls, hence the thing I said earlier about you not detecting him. He has honed it so much that if he touches someone he can turn them invisible without him going also, He normally doesn't make a sound but now he can talk and you won't hear him." Suddenly Sam screamed a little. I looked over to see that Fang had gone invisible. I turned a slapped him. I had grown so accustomed to his invisibility form that I could see a little outline. He became visible again rubbing his head. "Ow, Max that hurt!"

"Then maybe next time you won't scare anybody and warn them before fading out. You almost gave Sam a heart attack." I heard laughing and found Jack and Sam bent over laughing, I shrugged and winked at Fang. He turned us both invisible. The pair stopped laughing and started looking around them calling our names. I kissed Fang and he kept the invisibility on me as I left the room. He could only do this to me. I ran super speed to the food hall. I grabbed chocolate bars for fang and I and ran back to our room in two seconds.

I came back into the room and handed him the bar we stood behind the pair twisting and turning to see where we were. Fang faded us back into view. "BOO!" we whispered in their ears. It was so funny, I say they jumped a mile and spun around to glare at us. "That is why you don't laugh at Fang and I or bad, bad, bad things will happen." I opened my bar and began to eat.

"Where did you get them?" Jack said pointing at the two bars Fang and I were holding. "I thought you just ate!"

"Well when we were invisible I left fang with you and fetched them from that Food hall. They aren't the best but they will do. The eating thing well let's just say we never are full. Our body burns calories so fast that we can never be too full and when offered food we will always take it." I said offhandedly eating my bar.

"What? But you were only invisible for around five seconds and the commissary is like half an hour away." Sam said totally confuzelded

"What did I tell you earlier during the briefing about me being able to circumference the compound in 2 seconds?" I asked smugly.

"You must run faster than light for that to be possible." Sam said still unconvinced.

"Yep I can fly faster than I run. I am also linked with Fang on a mental level, we can't hear thoughts, but we are connected. This means it is easier for each of us to spread our powers over each other. We also feel when the other is extremely happy, sad, or in pain, and know where each other is at all times. This is part of the reason why I can see Fang when he is invisible even if it is just a sharp outline." I said smugly.

"Wow that must get a bit confusing." Jack said.

"Not really anymore. It just connects us deeper and also makes no room for doubt for our feelings for each other or how we are feeling pain wise." I explained.

"Right well Nudge is like a huge computer, and magnet. She can hack into any computer in less than a minute maybe two max. She can become magnetic and anything metal will stick to her. One of her most horrible abilities is the ability to sense the history of an object or person. She cannot control this ability so wears a pair of gloves like a second skin. They don't hinder her in anyway and feel a lot like skin. The emotions of people who have touched this object are forced into her, the odd time she has sensed our emotions, but it still hasn't developed into a full time power.

"Iggy has the most incredible senses he can hear from miles around, and it could be the smallest of sounds, can feel colours and is receiving healing abilities.

"Gazzy's farts are poisonous gas, but he has learned to control it a bit more and can mimic voices so well you can't tell the difference. Over the years he has developed the ability to move wind, but it is very taxing." Jack and Sam's faces were astonished and I still hadn't touched on Iggy's blindness.

"Wow you have one powerful family. I've seen and analysed many, many unthinkable things while working at the SGC, but that is pushing it to see that Earth has these people and we didn't even know it." Sam said wide-eyed.

"The facility was top secret even from the government and those who left were terminated. Nobody but the scientists knew what was going on. Even the Director of the project was a mix between a human and a turtle with the life expectancy of the ripe old age of 107." Jack was starting to drool because his mouth hadn't closed since I had started talking about our family. Eventually he closed his mouth with the help of Sam's hand under his chin. This brought him back to the present with a snap.

"This is the story of the century." He finally said jokingly.

"Been there done that! We have already got a writer named James Patterson to write the story. He did and it went world-wide with many websites up about us."

"I know about him. Didn't he write the `Alex Cross' and `The Women Mystery Club'?" Sam said.

"Yup"

"So how old are you? I have a guess at about 20, 21." Jack asked looking at us questionably.

"We think we are 21 as we don't know our actual birth dates. Iggy is also 21. Nudge is about 18, Gazzy is 14 and Angel is 12 although she is in grade 9 with Gazz as she is a genius."

I looked over at Sam to see a twinkle in her eyes that I wasn't really sure on why it was there.

"Well enough about us, what about you? Jack's a Col. and sounds very high up in the chain of command of this base."

"Yeah, I'm 2IC of the base and all the personnel. I'm also a step away from a Brigadier General. " Jack said.

"That's cool." Fang said.

"It is." Sam agreed smiling at Jack.

"So what's your life like in the military?" Fang asked stirring the conversation in a different direction. "When we went through basic training for our military ids it seemed pretty hard, although we passed it in a day I think it was. The guy was really strict."

"Yeah it can be quiet strict at times, but here it's more like family so it is less strict. Maybe because there is always the possibility of dying on the next mission or that everyone has seen each other at their weakest. I was actually retired before this and was reinstated by Gen. Hammond."

"Do you regret coming back?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but then I think about my best friends and girlfriend." He replied pulling Sam closer to him. "But I would love it better if those snakes would die and stay dead."

"Snakes?" I asked confused.

"Classified!" Sam said automatically.

"Oh." That explained it. They were probably some evil aliens. "So, what did you do before the SGC Sam?"

"Well I started out here as a Captain, and was surprised by the promotion. I am also a scientist and research new technologies, don't worry I'm not like those you grew up with in `The School'. Neither are those who are under this mountain. We work in the physics section of science. Anyway, originally I wanted to be an astronaut, but this is much better. I grew up with military as my dad is a General. He got me a place in NASA, but I refused so I could stay here. He was kind of hurt at that but later found out why I didn't go for the job."

"I can see why you decided to stay here. I actually picked my surname after Sally Ride, the first American women in space."

"You picked your names?" Jack burst out.

"Yeah, originally we're just a string of numbers and letters so we picked our own names. They all suit us to our likes and dislikes or powers."

"Let me guess your name is Maximum because you're the leader?" Sam theorised. Fang chuckled so I hit him on the head which he rubbed like it had hurt. "That's one of the reasons, but not the main one. I am actually called Maximum because I had the biggest journey ahead. I was called this by `The School'."

"Have you ever met Sally Ride?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"No, but I would love to!" I answered excitedly. Imagine meeting the person who you chose your name after.

"Well I could maybe arrange for you to meet her as we have had to work with NASA sometimes if we got stuck out there and once Sally Ride used the mechanical arm to help us. I have kept in touch with her since."

"Wow! That would be awesome." I said over the moon with happiness. Fang squeezed my hand to show his happiness.

"It's sorted then; I'll ask her to come down when she's free." Sam said.

"Thank you so much Sam" I said rushing over to hug her. I was going to meet my hero.

"You're welcome, Max.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey everyone here is chapter 4. Chapter five is on paper so I just have to transfer it to digital. Hope you like it. Sorry it's not that long.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

**Chapter 4**

**Daniel P.O.V.**

_The flock seem nice, I really hope they are let in it would be nice to have someone else's input to how this place runs. _I thought while studying the translations we brought back from P3X-611. I have been studying them for two months and I still couldn't figure it out.

Hmm! This could mean anything. I've never come across this type of writing before. It looks like Latin, but then again it has a mix of ancient Greek and some Egyptian writing.

I went over to my computer to see the translation I had done in those languages to see if they matched any word in this passage. I still could neither make heads nor tails of it.

I was so deep in concentration I didn't hear Janet come in.

"Hey" Janet said startling me.

"Oh, hey, you nearly gave me a heart attack. So what do I owe this pleasure to?" I asked jokingly as she came over to my spare seat beside me.

"I got a bit of a break and thought I should come up here and make sure my favourite patient isn't working too hard" she said as she sat down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just thinking about the flock and how they know about the stargate and hoping they will be granted clearance."

"Yeah, they deserved to be involved in this program since all the best people are already involved. I actually remember hearing about them over the radio. They were pretty famous." Janet said leaning in to me. I love times like these, just the two of us talking.

"Really!"

"Yeah" We sat there in silence for awhile just enjoying the company. "I better go" Janet said breaking the silence.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I'd love to, what restaurant? Cassie's still in camp until tomorrow." She asked.

"It's a surprise." I whispered before kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you too, see you later." Janet said walking out of my office.

Back to translating this!

Sam P.O.V.

Wow, Max's story is amazing I can't believe all that happened and yet she is still holding strong. Cassie and Max would get on great.

"Major Carter?"

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah here is the results of the soil components you asked for."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I looked down at the results. The results showed that no Naquadah deposits, but over 70% of iron in the soil. Maybe Daniel will find something about this in the text we found on the wall. I wrote up my report on the soil samples and headed off to show them to Hammond.

Jack P.O.V.

I was doing paperwork again, boy it never goes away. I thought about organising a barbeque for tomorrow night since everyone will be home and Cassie is back from camp. Maybe I should invite the flock. I turned on my computer and wrote up an email to Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Janet.

`_Hey guys, barbeque at my place tomorrow! Everyone bring lots of food._

_See you later_

_Colonel.'_

I left my office in hunt of the flock. I found them all in Max and Fang's room. "Hey guys. The team and I are having a barbeque tomorrow, do you want to come?" I asked coming in the door.

They turned around to me then Max. "Sure, just make sure you have enough food!"

"Don't worry about that everyone is bringing some. See you then" I said walking back to my office. _`Maybe I'll go see Sam'_ I thought going down the corridor to her lab.

Janet P.O.V.

I was still smiling as I returned to the infirmary. Suddenly I remembered that I had not passed the flock in a medical exam yet. I called General Hammond to let him know.

"Hammond."

"General, it's Fraiser"

"Is everything ok doctor?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to tell you that the flock weren't taken for a medical when they entered this base."

"Thanks for telling me doctor. I'll send them down to you now."

"You're welcome General." I hung up the phone and got ready for the medicals. Just as I had finished setting up Jack and Sam walked in with the flock.

Their reactions were sort of surprising, they all scrunched up their noses, like something smelt bad and their pupils dilated a little.

"Hello, you must be the flock. I'm Doc. Janet Fraiser, but you can just call me Janet."

"Hi, I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total."

I looked down and surely enough there was a dog.

"Okay, I'm just going to do an examination, you know, blood work, see if you're healthy and record some medical backgrounds just in case you are sent off-world and pick up a strange illness. Is that okay? I've heard of your dislike to hospitals."

"Yeah that's okay." Max said reluctantly.

"If it makes you feel any better I can do Jack and Sam also." At this the Colonel got a terrified look on his face and went pale. I chuckled silently and I could see Sam was trying to keep her laughter in check.

"That would be great to see someone normal getting it done also." Max agreed. The Colonel just blanched.

"Doc, I can't do it now I've got ... em ...paperwork. Yeah, I've got a report I need to write up." Jack said with one foot out the door.

"Nice try Colonel." I said. "You are due a check up so better have it now than later when I drag out the big needles."

His face was priceless, even the flock had to laugh. Sam could not hold it in no longer and burst out laughing. "What's wrong sir? Afraid you're going to wreck your respect in the Flocks' eyes." Sam teased. The Colonel couldn't answer.

"I'll leave you all to get ready everything is waiting for you, and Colonel I expect you to be sitting on that bed dressed and ready to go first." I loved torturing him in my infirmary.

Suddenly the whole flock jumped and went defensive.

"Max are you guys okay?" Sam asked recovering from her laughing fit.

"No this lady wants to torture us like she does Jack." Angel answered.

"No she doesn't. See Jack here hates hospitals and infirmaries and is always trying to escape when he is in here. His way is annoying the staff so Janet brings out the big needles. He hates them. You saw him when Janet mentioned them earlier; he just starts whining like a big baby." Sam said calming them down until one embarrassed Colonel yelled, "Hey!" which, made them all chuckle.

Jack crossed his arms and stomped over to the beds to sulk like a three year old.

"Stop acting like a baby Jack." Sam said telling him off.

I exited the room while they changed and got ready. I entered and took blood samples from them all including a sulking Jack.

I asked the flock for a feather each to log on they're file. They told me about their air-sacs. I got x-rays and MRI scans for their files or updates in the cases of Jack and Sam.

When done, I sent them on their way while I catalogued results and preformed the correct tests on the blood samples.

Hammond P.O.V.

After Sam had told me about the iron deposit, I got the call from Dr. Frasier, so I was expecting a report on my desk this evening or tomorrow morning.

When I had dealt with my paperwork and memos, I phoned the President to tell him what had happened today.

"Henry Hayes."

"Hello Henry its George."

"Ah George, is everything ok at the SGC?"

"Yes and no, there have been no off-world problems, but we did receive a surprise at the front door."

"Oh"

"A group of six and a dog showed up asking for me. They said they knew about the SGC, but wouldn't tell us how out in the open. So I brought them down to the briefing room with SG1. I asked again and they started talking about illegal human experiments and how they were 98% human and 2% bird.

"O'Neill got curious and asked to see they're wings. The only room big enough was the 'gate room. Since it was classified I couldn't show them it so they decided to leave until I told them all I could do was ask you.

"Henry from what I've heard from them they have been through much more than anyone their age including some Air-Force Colonels. Henry I think it would be in Earth's best interest if we let them join and put them on a team, or have them handy for missions with other SG teams."

"George have they even got training?"

"By what I heard they have unique abilities and have been on the run since the oldest was twelve and the youngest was four. They have Navy ID for basic training. So yes I'd say they have better training than our SG teams at the moment."

"What do SG1 and Jack think of them?"

"They get on already. Jack has invited them to one of his barbeques tomorrow. They all get on like they were a huge family before this. I've never seen them take to anyone this quickly before; even Teal'c likes them and respects them."

"Okay, George I'll talk to the Joint Chiefs and see what they think?"

"Thanks Henry. Try and get back to me soon they don't need to be kept hanging."

"So, any other news from that base of yours?"

"Oh yeah! Jack and Sam are together so are Daniel and Janet, I hear a double wedding coming! That letter you gave Jack and Sam was the best thing ever for this base. Sam is working even better and getting proper relaxing times and surprisingly Jack is handing in his reports relatively on time."

"Wow it's about time! Can you put in another hundred for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the red phone, before calling Walter in.

"Yes sir"

"Walter can you put GP down for another hundred on his bet that Sam and Jack will be married by the end of the year."

"Sure sir. Sir here's the latest reports."

"Thank you."

That was all I could do. I just hope they get in. Now back to these reports and paperwork. Hang on where is Jack's report. Not again. "Walter, can you page O'Neill to hand in his report from his mission three weeks ago." I said over the intercom. Yep, there was defiantly an increase in his punctuality with his newer reports since he and Sam got together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey everyone here is chapter5. Chapter six is started on paper so it won't be too long after I finish it, just have to transfer it to digital. Hope you like it. Fighting scenes are hard to write so I hope these aren't too bad. Fang is a little OOC, but for this story he is older.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

**Chapter 5**

**Max P.O.V.**

**Chapter 5**

**Max P.O.V.**

The Flock went to bed so Fang and I took first watch. I know we are in a top secret military base, but I was a little paranoid. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Fang had gotten out his laptop and was on his blog. Me, I was just thinking about what the future was going to be like and whether I would ever settle down with Fang permanently.

"Fang"

"Yes Max"

"Remember you wanted to go live on that island instead of saving the world?" I said sitting on the bed beside him.

"Yes Max"

"Do you still want to do that?"

"Sometimes Max, but then I think of the flock and how they enjoy the dangerous life better than normality, because they understand it better." Fang said pulling me into a cuddle after closing his lap top.

"Oh, would you ever want to settle down like a family?"

"Yeah it sounds nice, but we need a bit of a challenge to stop us from going crazy."

"Like what?"

"Well for us to be together in the states' eyes and maybe some little wings in the sky." I turned around and shocked. Fang's face and eyes just had a look of happiness, love and truth.

"Really Fang, you want children?"

"Yes Max. I want to have children with you and maybe in the not so distance future marry you. I know you don't want to, but I would love to have you as my wife." I stared into his eyes finding that all this was true. I couldn't help it; I kissed him hard and passionately. When we broke for air I said "Fang, I would love to be your wife and mother of your children"

Fang looked down at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. I was positive mine matched his. He kissed me then hugged me tight "Thank you Max, you have made me the happiest man in the universe."

Suddenly he got up and went to his bag. He took out all his clothes, then dug in the bottom until he pulled out a little box and put it behind his back. He walked over to me and pulled me off the bed so I was standing, then he knelt down on one knee and took the box from behind his back and looked up.

"Maximum Ride, love of my life, will you make me the happiest winged man ever and be my wife?" he opened the box. I was shocked. I looked him in the eyes then knelt down and kissed him "Yes" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you Max."

We cuddled and talked for the rest of our watch while I looked at the ring. It was white gold with a diamond in the middle, and then a sapphire and emerald on either side embedded in the band. It wasn't huge and flashy, but looking at it I'd say it cost a fare amount. I wonder how long he had it. I loved it, it was just us.

Our watch finished so it was Iggy's and Gazzy's turn. Fang went to wake them up for watch. I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed. Fang came in and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed. I turned around and snuggled up to him; then fell asleep in his arms.

Fang P.O.V.

I woke up to a warm body in my arms. I opened my eyes and found Max still cuddled into me. She is so beautiful. I tightened my hold on her a bit when I saw the ring. I smiled again thinking about how the beautiful angel in my arms agreed to marry me. How lucky could I get? How are we going to tell the flock? Thank the almighty powers that Max and I had our blocks up last night so Angel didn't hear.

I looked back up to Max's face to see her warm, chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I bent down and gave her a morning kiss "Good morning."

"Mornin' how long have you been awake?"

"About a half an hour; I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"We'd better get up and get ready," Max said chuckling.

"Sure." I said not moving.

"Fang"

"Yes my darling."

"Can you move your wing and let go? I need to go toilet." I looked closely and found that my wing was indeed stretched over her like a cocoon. I retracted it wondering when that had happened during the night.

Max got up and went to the loo. I decided to get up and get changed. I walked over to my pile of clothes as I hadn't put them away after I had taken them out last night.

I was dressed by the time Max finished in the bathroom. I went in and relieved myself before I went over and brushed my teeth and hair. One of the advantages of being a bird-adult/kid was the no facial and body hair so I didn't have to shave. When I finished in the toilet, Max was ready. We went down the hall to collect Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Total then made our way up to the mess hall. The flock walked ahead of us leaving Max and I alone.

They hadn't noticed the ring yet so we were going to wait until after breakfast, or maybe at the barbeque to tell them. We walked up and got our breakfast with a few looks but not as much as usual.

Max P.O.V.

I hid my left hand under the table in Fang's right since he was left handed it didn't really matter. We were just finishing up when SG1 walked in. Sam and Jack were joking around while Daniel was engrossed in his notepad and Teal'c was silent as usual. They saw us and headed over.

Sam and Jack sat down beside Fang and me at the end of the table. Daniel looked up and squeezed himself in between Angel and Fang. Teal'c just grabbed a chair and sat down at the end of the table.

"Morning campers," Jack said.

"Morning Jack" we replied as one.

"K, don't ever do that again!" Jack said looking at us.

"What?" We said together again.

"That speaking together, it's weird." He said.

They went up and got their breakfast before sitting down again. Angel was looking at Daniel's pad. "Hey Daniel, what language is this?" She asked pointing at it.

"It's a mix between Latin and Ancient Greek. We call it Kryptonian."

"Oh, it's very easy! It says `Ten people will save the world, but the world will change for the best after they are gone. Trust these people and they will protect you.'"

Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and Sam just stared at her before Daniel broke the silence "Angel how did you translate that so easily, I have been working on it for a week now?"

"Daniel, as I said that was an easy language. I've never seen it before it looks cool."

"Angel what other languages do you know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, at the moment I know English, French, German, Ancient Greek, Latin and Spanish and a special language the flock only knows.

"Wow, when did you learn all that?" Angel looked at me so I nodded.

"Well English is my main language, but I learned French when Max, Nudge and I were in France, German when we were captured in Germany, Spanish from Max's mom, she's Hispanic. Then I learned Latin and Ancient Greek in school since I was fluent in all the offered languages. The Flock's language was thought to us by Jeb, but we broadened it and changed it slightly so nobody could listen in on our conversations when we were in The School."

"Wow Daniel, I think you might have some competition." Jack joked.

"Or I've just found a student." Daniel said looking at Angel." Max would I be able to teach Angel some new languages?"

"I can't see why not. Do you want to Angel?"

"Yes please Max" Angel said looking at me.

"Then you can learn some languages with Daniel" I said not expecting Angel to hug me, so I gave her a one armed hug since my other hand was still in Fang's under the table. "Thank you Max," she said. "Your Welcome."

"Daniel, when can we start?" Angel said sitting down again.

"I'll talk to Hammond about it and we'll see after that, Okay?"

"Yep"

"So you guys lookin' forward to the barbeque tonight?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Yup, Fang and I are going to go and get some food to bring."

"Cool, don't get too much. Everyone else is bringing food."

"Okay, who's going?" Fang asked.

"Sam, Danny-boy, Teal'c, Janet and her daughter Cassie," Jack answered listing them of on his fingers.

"K. Fang and I are just going to go and empty the bags so we can put the shopping in them. Iggy you're in charge."

"Sure!"

"Oh and Iggy?"

"Yes"

"No bombs, that applies to you to Gazzy, if I even smell a blueprint, you two are going to be in so much trouble."

"Of man, there goes that idea."

"Sorry, a BOMB!" Jack blurted out.

"Sorry I forgot to mention Iggy master pyro-technician, hence name, and his apprentice Gazzy."

Fang and I got up and went to unpack. "Max how about we tell them tonight at the barbeque?"

"That sounds like a good idea." We picked up the now empty bags and got to the top where we walked into the forest so nobody would see us take off.

Fang P.O.V.

Max and I landed behind the supermarket. We walked in and headed straight to the fridges with a trolley. We picked up ten packs of 20 sausages, 14 stakes and some mince beef as Total likes it fried off. We weren't going to bring it all to Jack's with us tonight.

We went into the frozen section and picked up some ice-cream and chips. I headed off to the bread section and picked up three loafs of bread and some rolls.

On my way back to Max and the trolley, someone came up behind me and slapped me on the butt. I jumped and turned around, there shamelessly flirting with me was a blond girl, giggling. "Sorry, I'm engaged." I said.

"So what? I bet I can change your mind on who to marry." I shuddered internally and screamed Max, knowing she would feel my discomfort.

"Excuse me, I don't think so." I hate girls who are so full of themselves. Just then Max came to my rescue by coming up behind me and kissing me on my neck. I pulled her to my side and looked at the blond bimbo, spluttering. "See, here is my beautiful fiancé Max. I'm not your type anyway. Just for knowledge, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." I looked at Max to see her chuckling silently at me. I gently hit her arm, effectively silencing her, but earning a dig in the ribs.

"I'm 21. Goodbye." I said putting the bread in the trolley and walking off with Max between me and the trolley.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear.

"Welcome." We continued shopping together never separating. We paid for our stuff and put them in the two bags before walking out and hitting the air.

Iggy P.O.V.

When Max and Fang left with me in charge, I finished up my breakfast. "Excuse me, Iggy, but why would Max and Fang leave you in charge?" Jack asked.

I looked in the general direction of where his voice came from. "For one I'm third in command cause I'm the third oldest. The second, although I'm blind" I heard a gasp coming from Daniel "my senses are better than anyone else at this table. For example, Nudge is sowing her denim jacket under the table with her magnetic field; Gazzy is studying the blue prints of one of my bombs I think it's the paint one" "Hey" Nudge and Gazzy screamed.

"Iggy, how'd you know that?"

"One, they're always doing it and two I can feel Nudge's magnetic field fluctuating and I can hear the paper rustling. Another reason is that I'm best at watch. Nothing can get past me without me hearing or sensing it in some way. Only one thing I can't sense is Fang or Max when Fang makes them invisible, but before when Fang first realized he could, I sensed him. Is there a gym here?" I asked 'cause I was bored of this conversation and wanted to exercise a little.

"Yeah, Teal'c would you show them where the gym is?" Jack answered.

"Indeed." Teal'c said rising.

"Come on guys time to fight." We all got up and followed Teal'c to the gym. When we got there Gazzy came up to me to be my partner. I heard Total lie down and relax. I turned and faced Gazzy. We circled each other before Gazzy as always got impatient. I sensed he was going for a right punch so I leaned left and blocked it launching a right kick to his waist. "Remember, Gazzy, don't be so impatient it can get you killed. Wait until your opponent moves, or take advantage of surprise, or weakness. That punch was predictable! Change your tactics every now and again. It improves your fighting skills and surprises your opponent."

Jack P.O.V.

I walked down to the gym to find Gazzy and Iggy sparring. It was defiantly worth the sight. The way they moved was like a dance and Iggy was winning even though he was blind. The blocks and kicks were powerful and very few hit their mark.

"Hello Jack" they all said just after I had walked in. Wow they could tell what's around them, and they still concentrate on the fight. I looked over to the other end to see Angel against Nudge. The difference here was that Angel was winning.

Suddenly Gazzy jumped into the air to dodge an attack. He did a double kick to Iggy, but Iggy had flipped back with the first kick dodging it in less than a second with Gazzy's leg just centimetres from his chest. While he flipped, he kicked Gazzy's legs and knocked him off balance for a minute, but that was all it took. Gazzy fell to the floor and rolled over and jumped high again. He wasn't fast enough; Iggy had grabbed hold of his legs and pulled him to the floor and pinned him to the ground with his arm over Gazzy's throat.

"I surrender!" Gazzy said. Iggy got up and went to get some water. He wasn't even sweating.

"Teal'c how long was that fight?" I asked.

"It was just over an hour O'Neill. These kids have amazing fighting skills and stamina. I wonder who thought them, even Iggy was really good." Teal'c answered sounding a little excited. Only someone who knew him really well could tell.

"If you think we're amazing then wait until Fang and Max are going at it. Fang is the strongest, but Max is the fastest. Sometimes it is so fast that the whole fight is a blur. Iggy is a white belt compared to them even though we would all take black belt first try." Angel said walking up to us as her match finished with Nudge on the ground and Angel chocking her by hanging from her neck. "To answer your question about who taught us to fight, well it was Jeb who taught Max, Fang and Iggy the bases. They taught us, but a lot of how we fight is based on instinct. Jeb taught them to kick and punch, but Max and Fang pushed themselves and found new combinations and what worked the best for our different enemies. You should see us in the air. It's a wonderful show although you would need binoculars to see us." With that she walked off. Now I just had to see Max and Fang fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey guys I'm really sad at the moment as I am on the 6th chapter and I've only got two reviews. I really appreciate them Wingless, thank you, but I would like to hear what everyone else thinks of the story. If more reviews don't come in I might have to put this story on hiatus and I really don't want to, because I feel that nobody likes my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

**Chapter 6**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was just firing up the barbeque when Sam came around the side of the house. "Hey! You're the first to arrive." I said putting everything down and walking over to her.

"Okay! Why are you putting on the barbeque now then?" She said reaching up to kiss me.

"So it won't take so long to heat up when everyone is here." I kissed her back before pulling away and dragging her up onto the deck.

We heard Daniel's car pull into the drive and four doors banging. "Here's the family" I whispered into her ear. She giggled like I knew she would.

"Hello Jack and Sam." Daniel said coming around the side and walking up to the patio door.

"Hey Danny," I said raising my bottle in a wave from behind the grill. "I'm just heating up the barbeque, so it won't take too long to cook the food later. Just put the food in the fridge inside."

Daniel disappeared into the house and came out with two beers for himself and Janet and two cokes for Teal'c and Cassie. I turned off the grill and guided them over to the table. All that was left to arrive were the flock.

"So Cassie how was camp?" I asked happy that the girl was back. Those army camps can be terrible sometimes depending on who was the commanding officer.

"It was really good Jack. There was a hockey tournament and my team won." Cassie answered.

"Cool. What else did you do?"

"We got up at 0600 in the morning for morning fitness, which consisted of a 6 mile run or a swim across the lake and back. When finished we went back to the cabins for a shower before breakfast. The rest of the day was divided between combat training, school and an hour of free time, but it wasn't too bad since you and Teal'c have been installing respect and survival since I came here." Cassie said. The camp didn't sound so bad, but I could tell Cassie was a little tired and worn out.

"The camp also facilitated for free time activities for art and science. They were very limited in the information given but I did make some stuff when I wasn't training for the hockey championship. I made a leather bag and designed it with Egyptian hieroglyphs, here have a look Daniel, see if you can crack the code.

I made these for you and Sam" Cassie said opening the bag when Daniel handed it to her so she could open it. She took out two leather bracelets with strange writing on them. I took them and handed one to Sam. "What does it say?"

"It says 'forever Jack's/Sam's' in Ancient, Daniel helped. Look on the reverse" I turned my bracelet inside out only to see Earths point of Origin. We smiled and got up to hug Cassie then let her put them on the right arms. They weren't girly so I wouldn't get slagged by Ferretti.

"Thank you so much Cassie, they mean a lot to Jack and I" Sam said. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

A sudden wind picked up, I looked up to see seven large shapes dropping quickly. When the shapes were 30ft in the air they grew larger like a bird unfurling its wings and drifted down to land gently on the grass.

"Wow" was all I could manage. Their wings were awesome, even the little talking dog had them. Max and Fang's were dark colours, Fang's as black as coal with a tinge of purple in the sunlight and Max's just like a Falcons, while Angel's were as white as snow, now I could see were she got Angel from. All too quickly they drew in their wings, before I could get a look at the others' wings.

"Hey, sorry we're late! We had a little trouble finding the right house." Max said walking over to us like nothing had happened.

"Wow, when you said you had wings and could fly the speed of light, I didn't imagine it like that, more like superman not a bird." Sam said. I turned in time to see the excitement in her face before it was replaced by the military mask I hated to see on her face.

"Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to."

"Now I see why you needed a big room." I said jokingly, starring at the place were the wings had been before.

"Yup! So when is the food going to be cooked Max said sitting up on the table, Fang followed suit holding her hand.

"In a little while, we were just talking to Cassie about her few weeks at camp." I turned and looked at Cassie who was still speechless and staring at Iggy.

"Cassie!" I said in full colonel voice. She straightened at attention while snapping out of her oggling. I couldn't hold back the laughter, followed by Janet and the rest of SG1 minus Teal'c who just raised his eye-brow.

"What was that for Uncle Jack!" Cassie screamed.

"You weren't paying attention" was my answer to which she blushed and turned her head to hide it knowing full well why she wasn't paying attention. "Cassie this is Angel, Total, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and Max." I said. "I think I should start dinner I'm starving." Daniel said standing up and walking over to the barbeque. No way am I letting him cook. I jumped up and ran over to the grill before Daniel reached it and fired it up. Thank god I had it heating beforehand. I seen Sam and Janet heading into the house to get the meat while Max walked up to me and handed me a rucksack filled with meat. "That's a lot; I told you everyone was bringing some."

"Don't worry Jack, the flock will eat everything in this sack and more." Max said with the confidence of one who has witnessed it.

"Okay" I said still a bit hesitant while I took the meat and started putting it on the grill. Sam and Janet came over and gave me the rest. Sam came from behind me and hugged me before whispering "No beer!" in my ear. I nodded while she relaxed and just stood like that perfectly content to lean on my back for a little while, until Janet came over and literally dragged Sam back into the house with Cassie and Max trailing behind them.

Daniel came over to keep me company. "Jack, have you seen the way Cassie looks at Iggy?" he asked.

"Yes Daniel, I have. I don't want to admit it but I think Cassie has just found her match. I recognised that face as the same Sam made at me that first day in the debriefing room before the military mask came over her features. I can't deny it" I said sighing, how Cassie had grown up and was now applying for the academy and doing camps and courses to help her get through it to follow in her mother's and SG1's footsteps.

"Remember, when we rescued her from her home world?" Daniel asked looking out at the woods.

"Yeah, she's not the scared kid we rescued she's all grown up. It's amazing how well she settled here, isn't it? I mean Teal'c has been here much longer and still acts formal all the time, but Cassie acts like a normal young adult."

"Yeah, but I think that has more to do with the fact that she was brought here at a young age and that she was brought up as a Tauri."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." We lapsed into silence watching Teal'c converse with Fang, while the rest of the flock had found one of the soccer balls in the shed and were playing pass. The girls came out a little after Cassie to set the table.

Sam P.O.V.

I was so content just standing there with Jack in my arms that I didn't ever want to move. Suddenly Janet was pulling me away from him and into the house.

I sat down on Jack's favourite chair so nobody else could. I saw Max and Cassie sit down on the sofa while Janet took the other chair. What could Jan want to know, I was happy where I was.

"Cassie spill!" were the only words she spoke, but we understood her perfectly.

"Mo-om" Cassie whined. I felt for her she didn't want to tell her mom straight out that she liked Iggy.

"Cassie, you always asks Sam and me when we look at a guy funny, now it's your turn." Jan reminded her. "Do you like Iggy?" Max, I could see, was getting very excited and an insy bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know" Cassie said looking at her hands in her lap. "I think I might, but then something tells me I can't, that something will go wrong I would be left hurt."

"Cassie, Iggy is my brother. I know him just as much as I know myself sometimes. I can tell you now there is something confusing him, it's like he wants to mature and show off, but doesn't know why? I think the answer is you. The flock can tell who our mates are, but the feeling is uncomfortable and we don't understand it properly at first. That is until we get to know our mate.

"Iggy is a great guy, he may be a little immature sometimes, but he can be so serious in battle it's a little weird." Max said looking at Cassie seriously. "Just go out and talk with him and see what he's like and hold his hand. Oh and if he ever hurts you, you can be assured that he will get a great big ass kicking if he does."

"Okay Max, I'll talk to him and see what he's like." Cassie said standing up.

"One more thing, he can sense the littlest lie and emotions."

"Thanks Max" Cassie said walking out. I got up to follow.

"Do you think it's going to work?" I asked Janet.

"Yeah, Max is that what I think it is?" Janet suddenly screamed. Max turned around slowly.

"What?" she asked with a very good innocent face on.

"That" Janet said taking her left hand. On it was a ring on her middle finger, but by the design and stones I knew it didn't belong on that finger.

"Oh that, yes doc it's an engagement ring, now can you keep your voice down. We haven't told anybody yet. We are keeping it a surprise until after dinner." Max said.

"Okay, questions later." I said walking out of the house after picking up the cutlery and some plates. I set the table, and then returned to my favourite place in the world, Jacks arms. Daniel went to talk to Jan when I came over.

"Hey" Jack said when I rested my head against his shoulder-blade.

"Hey yourself, when's dinner going to be ready?" I asked.

"Soon, there's a lot of meat." I chuckled and relaxed more closing my eyes. "Sam"

"Yeah"

"I love you" he said kissing the side of my head.

"I love you too" I mumbled too relaxed to care about speaking properly. I felt him chuckling so I slapped his shoulder lightly.

Soon enough dinner was ready. I was a little more energetic after my slight rest on Jack's shoulder. I looked around the table seeing that Teal'c had sat beside Jack with Gazzy on his other, beside Gazzy was Nudge. Cassie and Iggy came next with Fang and Max beside Iggy. Angel sat in between Daniel and Max, while Janet sat beside me. The table was packed.

We started eating and soon everything was gone. I leant back and looked at my family for all intense and purposes and my new friends who had wormed their way into my heart very quickly. This was happiness.

"Guys we have something to share," Max said taking Fang's hand from under the table. "Fang and I are going to get married."

Angel turned around so quick to hug Max I didn't notice her move. The whole flock jumped up to congratulate Max and Fang before sitting back down. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Iggy taking Cassie's hand as soon as he sat down.

"So when did it happen? When are you getting married? Who are the bridesmaids? Can I design the dress? 'Cause you know I'll do a great job. Do you remember that dress I designed for Total's wedding. That was a nice day. Is the wedding going to be like Total's or is it going to be like those in magazines, with the really pretty bride in a white dress and the groom in a suit and loads of flowers. Where are you going to have it? It would be soooo cool if you had the wedding in Paris, do you remember France Max? I loved France. I hope Fang asked the question ri- ?" Nudge said without breathing Gazzy had stopped her from talking by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Gazz. To answer your questions Nudge, Fang asked me last night, I don't know when we are having the wedding, probably soon. You and Angel are the bridesmaids so far. Yes you can design the dress, but I must like it before you buy it. I remember that dress, it was nice, but definitely not my colour. The wedding will be traditional in a church with suits and dresses, but it won't be too fancy and grand, just small and simple. I don't know, maybe here, maybe at Mom's but definitely not in Europe, it has too many bad memories. Fang asked the question just how I wanted to be asked." Max answered when Nudge had stopped fidgeting, and trying to speak through Gazzy's hand.

"Wow Max how can you remember all that? I asked astounded when she answered them all.

"Practice Sam a lot of practice, we call Nudge motormouth 'cause when she starts talking when she's excited she can go on forever, usually Iggy or Gazzy silence her before Iggy's ears are hurt." Max said. The table went quiet after the explanation.

"Who's up for a game of catch?" Jack said breaking the silence and standing up and getting a football from the shed. I chuckled "Only you would ask that Jack!" I said getting up to play. Everyone followed me down to the grass to play.

We were playing catch for a half-hour when a car pulled up and Hammond got out. Jack, Janet, Cassie and I stood at attention seeing him in his uniform still.

"At ease," Hammond said. I relaxed and sat down on the grass.

"Sir welcome. I didn't know you were coming I would've kept you some food!" Jack said like his usual self.

"That's okay Colonel, I just came here to tell the flock that they have been given clearance and will be briefed on Monday morning."

"Thank you sir that is brilliant news" I said turning to look at Max.

"Thank you General."

"You are welcome Max. You appear to be the best of the best and they are who we employ. Enjoy you're weekend." Hammond said before leaving.

I looked back to see Max and Fang kissing and Iggy hugging Cassie. I wonder if she knew he was blind yet.

"You know I really want to see Max and Fang spar, if Iggy and Angel are right then it would be some entertainment." Jack said randomly. I burst out laughing and Max and Fang just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hey guys good news I've got the motivation to go forward. Thanks to those who reviewed. I had chapter 7 written up but couldn't put it onto my computer until now because I was away with my school. So here it is.

I tried something new to write in 3rd person, please tell me if I should do it more. Thanks again to all who were there to read and review.

jamtd

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

"_That's okay Colonel, I just came here to tell the flock that they have been given clearance and will be briefed on Monday morning."_

"_Thank you sir that is brilliant news" I said turning to look at Max._

"_Thank you General." _

"_You are welcome Max. You appear to be the best of the best and they are who we employ. Enjoy you're weekend." Hammond said before leaving._

_I looked back to see Max and Fang kissing and Iggy hugging Cassie. I wonder if she knew he was blind yet._

"_You know I really want to see Max and Fang spar, if Iggy and Angel are right then it would be some entertainment." Jack said randomly. I burst out laughing and Max and Fang just shrugged. _

**Chapter 7**

**Max P.O.V.**

When I heard the news about us being accepted I couldn't help but kiss Fang. In that second everything was blocked out of my mind until Jack said "You know I really want to see Max and Fang spar, if Iggy and Angel are right then it would be some entertainment." I broke the kiss and looked at Jack then back to Fang and just shrugged.

Okay, winner gets one thing from the other?" I asked.

"I agree."

"Jack you may want to get back up on the deck, along with the rest of you. We need all the space we can get." I said louder so everyone else would hear.

"Yay, I get to see a fight." Jack said childishly.

When they were all safely up on the deck I turned to face Fang.

"Give them a show?" Fang whispered.

"Oh Ja!" The one word I picked up from Germany.

**3rd person**

Max and Fang crouched down into a stance. They circled each other waiting for the other to react first.

Suddenly in a flash Max was gone and Fang was jumping. When Fang landed he was on top of Max. Max twisted and kicked sending Fang hurling through the air. She ran over to punch him when he flipped back into a fighting stance to block Max, then came around and landed a perfectly executed right hook to Max's torso.

The force of the blow sent Max soaring high enough for her to open her wings and maintain altitude. Max tucked in her wings and made a dive, feet first toward Fang.

Used to this attack Fang started to flip back only to be caught in a smirking Max's trap as she kicked up when Fang was above her leg. Fang smashed to the ground with Max straddling him. "Imagine what Angel's thinking after seeing us like this." Fang taunted Max only to earn an uppercut in the jaw and a fist to the right side of his face. `That will leave a bruise' Max thought.

"No innuendoes when sparing with audience." Max whispered in a whisper only Max can do that still makes the flock do whatever she tells them to.

Suddenly Fang got the strength back and shoved Max of him and land on her with his arm at her throat.

This was not the end because Max kicked up only to have Fang stop it by straddling her and tightening his hold on her arms. With that Fang leaned down and kissed her lightly showing him as the winner. They stood up and walked over to the deck hand in hand.

"Wow" was all Jack could say "That was better than two Jaffa! Sorry buddy no offence."

"Indeed" Teal'c said his first word of the night.

"I guess it's a really good thing that the president let you into the SGC." Sam said from the comfort of Jack's arms as none of them had decided to sit while Fang and Max were fighting.

Cassie was still speechless by the fight after just coming back from the military camp were the strong were broad and full of muscles, then to see these two skinny people fighting with more power and agility was a shock to her system. It brought a new longing to join the air force to show everyone that small people can be just as tough.

Two arms around her waist broke her out of her thoughts as the owner whispered "I was just about to jump in and save you" in her ear. Cassie laughed. "What had you zoned out like that, it was like you were dead to the world."

"I was just thinking about how the strongest in the air force are broad and have huge muscles but yet they can't fight like Max and Fang."

"I know what you mean. Max and Fang are brilliant fighters, but when sparing they tone it down a good bit; we all do, so that we don't kill each other. We have done a lot in our lives that we regret, but killing is the worst. Killing is something we can do when it comes to bad guys, but even they have innocent families. With Max as a leader she told us to try not to kill when we can, so most of the time we knock them out; except for flyboys and M Geeks we just dismantled them."

"It sounds like Max has good morals and leads you well."

"Cass, Max isn't just our leader, she's our mom. Even though Fang and I are a few months younger than her she is our mother, but more so to Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. In a way Fang is sometimes the Dad and I'm the older brother. I met my parents, but they wanted to use me to become famous. I left them just as quick. None of the others except Max knew their parents. Max is the closest we have to one. Max is really protective of her flock. It's hard become friends with Max when you are not from the flock, but with you guys it's different, she seems to accept you straight away. It might have to do with Jack's personality."

"Yeah, he can act like a big kid at the best of times."

"I've noticed. Cassie there is one thing about me I haven't told you yet and it's something you should know." Iggy said turning Cassie around in his arms thinking about what she would do when she found out he was blind.

"What is it?" Cassie asked curious.

"I'm blind" Iggy mumbled.

"And?" was Cassie's genius reply.

"That means I can't see you. A lot of people get rid of me when I say that." Iggy said tilting his head to the ground, only to have Cassie bring it back up to look into his non-seeing eyes.

"Iggy I wouldn't care if you were blind and deaf. I like you for who you are. So far you haven't let on your blind, you can do stuff many blind people can't. I've heard you're a very good guy and can cook!

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean you are any less of a person. In fact you are more of one because you don't let it hinder your life. Plus you are not the only one hiding a secret." Cassie said keeping her right hand on his cheek and bringing his up to her heart.

"What makes you different? You have all your senses and can walk and talk; you have a mother and very kind friends."

"It's nothing like that. I'm not from Canada like everyone is told."

"Then where are you from?" Iggy asked.

"It's a long story. I am from a different planet. My people were killed by a poison planted there by an evil person. Everyone in my village died. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c saved me and brought me back to Earth. I nearly died but Sam brought me away from the Stargate and cured me. If Sam wasn't on SG1 or in the military she would've adopted me, but Janet did. I have been living here since."

"Cool, so we both are something strange living amongst humans, you an alien and me a mutant. We make an unusual pair."

"That we do Iggy that we do" Cassie said resting her head on his chest as Iggy's arms tightened their hold. Feeling comfortable with each other; Iggy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

On the other side of the deck Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were looking at all the couples.

"Nudge, will we ever find our special someone?" Angel asked thinking about how Max and Fang had each other, Iggy now had Cassie and their new friends all had someone. Jack had Sam, Daniel had Janet and Teal'c had Ishta. Angel thought she looked pretty when she seen her in Teal'c's mind.

"I don't know Ang. I hope we do; maybe we'll find them here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Angel said before walking inside the house to find some more soda. "You want another soda?" she called back.

"Yeah, thanks Ang." Nudge replied while Gazzy snuck off to play with Jack's hockey stick.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 is in the writing stage.

Don't forget to review

jamtd


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, I had so much going on with school and life. I am now on my summer holidays so hopefully I can get some more writing done. As always I really like reviews so don't forget to leave a reply, and if you don't want to leave a public message just PM me if you see something about the story or think of a suggestion. Now on with this story! Not a long chapter sorry.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

**Chapter 8**

**General Hammond's P.O.V.**

The briefing was scheduled for 09:00 this morning and to tell you the truth I was looking forward to it more and more. I think Jack has finally met his match.

As my watch turns to 09:00 I stand up from the paper work littering my desk. Some people, cough Jack cough, think its inconsequential, but it is actually important to the commanding of the base. I walk out to the briefing room noticing everyone there and see Jack and Sam straightened.

I sat down and Max started talking. "Good morning General, are you ready to continue on our life-tail?"

"Yes and what a good story, you can continue."

"I can't remember where I stopped, so it might be better if you just ask questions since I think I might have blurted out the rest of our life last time when I got mad."

"When you said your senses were stronger and better, by how much are they better?" Sam asked.

"Consider it this way, we can hear up to twice the distance of an ordinary human, bar Iggy who can hear up to three times further away than the average human. We can hear almost all pitches and Iggy can use ultra sonic waves to see, like a bat.

"Our eyesight is that of an eagle or falcon. We can see relativity well in the dark.

"Iggy's sense of touch is amazing as that is how he sees objects. Colours and vibrations carry through his sense of touch. He is our doctor in a manner of speaking because of the way he can feel if something is wrong and heal it. He is more accurate then any machine."

"That's incredible" Jack exclaimed.

"We have a sixth sense that alerts us when someone tries to sneak up on us and when something is wrong. It can come in very useful."

"Wow! How can Angel learn so many languages so quickly?" Daniel asked.

"Angel?" Max said turning to Angel.

"I don't know Daniel. It might have something to do with reading minds, but I think it might be an ability 'cause I don't speak only human languages. I can speak understand fish and other animals and most defiantly I can understand a bird. We all speak it, but the funniest thing is hearing Fang c-" Fang had quickly clamped his hand over her mouth before she finished that particular sentence, but I think everybody got the gist of what she was about to say before he stopped her. Chirping. Who'd have thought a group of humans could chirp. Now that is an odd thought.

"Do you know any language that is not spoken at all?" I ask getting the debriefing back on track.

"Well there is one or two ancient languages, but the main one would be our special language that only the school members knows. We thought it up with the help of Jeb, and taught it to others. It is based upon sign language and voice so we can use it if we can't speak when captured."

"Could you teach it to us for use in the field?" I ask. I could only imagine the possibilities if a soldier had a secret language and sign language to match.

"Only a select few who we chose 'cause not everybody will have the ability to understand it."

"Thank you Max; that would be greatly appreciated. I will gather a few people that I want it taught to and you can pick from them." I said while going through all the officers in my head.

"Sorry, general I don't think I made myself clear, I already have my mind set on the people who we will teach, and they are all sitting in this room, and two aren't." Max said. My mind caught onto what she meant. She was only going to teach it to SG1 and Cassie and Dr. Fraiser.

"That's ok Max, I said I would let you pick, I'm sorry for jumping the gun."

"It's ok General, Is there anymore questions?"

"I can't think of any at the moment." I answered and noticed everyone nodding in agreement.

"Great so what is the Stargate about?"

"Danny Boy, I think this is where you start talking." Jack said.

Daniel stood up and went over to the projector. God only knows when he put this together. "The Stargate is an artefact that was discovered in 1938 in Giza Egypt. It is a large stone ring that was covered by a cover stone containing Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and a set of seven glyphs that had never been seen before.

"I was brought ion to translate them. It took me 12 weeks to figure out they were star constellations and that it can transport you to a different place, like a doorway. Sam, do you want to continue the technical bit?" Daniel asked sitting down.

Sam stood up. "Sure Daniel. The Stargate uses massive amounts of power to create a stable wormhole between itself and another 'gate. Through this wormhole we visit different planets and the odd time a few galaxies, but that takes up too much energy. Colonel it's your turn to tell them about the Goa'uld" Sam said. Jack started and mock glared at Daniel and Sam. I silently chuckled knowing he hadn't payed any attention to Sam and Daniel.

"Fine Carter, but you owe me for this." Jack got up and turned to the flock. "When we went through the 'gate first we met up with a race of humans that worshiped the false god Ra, who turned out to be a Goa'uld. We killed him and all left except for Space Monkey, who stayed.

"A year later a Goa'uld came through the gate and by that time I had retired again. The Goa'uld, later know as Apophis, kidnapped a female airman and then later on Abydos he kidnapped Sharae, Daniel's wife. We killed Apophis later and Sharae was killed also.

"The Goa'uld are snake like creatures that take over your body like a parasite. They are evil and impersonate ancient gods.

"There are good Goa'uld out there called the Tokra. These are fighting against the Goa'uld. We discovered them when a Tokra blended with Carter. It died to save her. Carter's Dad decided to take one to cure his cancer. He is now the liaison between Earth and the Tokra.

"The Goa'uld took humans from Earth and put them on different planets and genetically changed some of them to make Jaffa to carry their young like an incubator. Teal'c is a Jaffa, but we make a drug called tretonin so they can live without the aid of a symbiote. I think that's all." Jack said sitting down. I was pleased with Jack that he could be apart of the briefing even if it was just about the Goa'uld.

"I think it's about time you showed us your wings don't you think? And you get to see the Stargate?" I asked.

"I suppose so general." Max said, rising with the rest of the flock. I stood up followed by Jack and Sam. Daniel and Teal'c rose with the flock and we all headed down to the gate room. Total was muttering behind us.

We walked into the gate room and the flock took off their windbreakers and fixed their jumpers.

**Max. P.O.V.**

When we turned around we saw the most magnificent stone ring. That must be the Stargate then.

I shook myself out of the stupor I had fallen into. "Alright guys are you ready?"

"As good as ever, Max!" Angel answered.

"Okay then on the count of three, we fly up and back down there should be enough room to fly in single file. I….2….3!" We jumped up and unfurled our wings soaring up the flights of levels until we ran into the retractable roof we had heard about. In single file we went up turned and went down like a practised air show for CFM.

When we landed the look of awe on the general's face and those around us was hilarious. I loved it when that happened. I kept my wings out and signalled everyone to retract them, but Fang's stayed open behind me.

I retracted to turn and face him about to tell him off only to have him hug me and say "I couldn't have you standing there all alone with people starring at you when you felt uncomfortable."

My heart melted at that, I love him so much.

**Hammond P.O.V.**

Holy snooker tables their wings are big. They have to hold the Guinness world record for them. I can see now why they call her Angel. Her pure white wings shone in the light from the lights.

I looked over to see Fang's wings were as black as a ravens, but had a hint of purple when the light hit them. I noticed in the dead centre of both wings was an odd feather. It was like an eagles' feather. Max's was the same except as an opposite pattern. Her well kept eagle like wings held two glossy ravens' feathers.

"1…2…3…" I heard Max count down before suddenly they jumped up and flew in single file up to the retractable roof.

They flew up the floors like a swimmer swimming lengths; they somersaulted and turned back down. They gently landed in front of us.

Max did some hand signals and all the sets of wings disappeared except for Max and Fang's. Max retracted her wings and turned around to Fang. Fang quickly hugged her; it must have been because he didn't want her to shout at him.

Max turned back around with a shit eating grin on her face, she unfurled her wings again. "Any questions?" she asked noticing the shocked expressions on some of our faces that hadn't seen them fly before.

"What is with the odd feathers in yours and Fang's wings?" Sam asked just before I did. Trust that the scientist would have spotted it.

Max seemed to blush, but Fang was unemotional as usual. "That is just something Fang and I decided to do so we would always have a part of each other in us. We did it when we were still on the run and didn't know if we were going to survive one day to the next."

"That's really cute, but did it not hurt?" Sam asked again.

"It wasn't that the bad, it took a bit of getting used to having a different feather in your wing, but we managed it fine." Fang answered this time; as one Max and Fang closed their wings.

"I believe it's time to relocate back to the briefing room." I said breaking the short silence.

Everyone headed back up the spiral staircase and sat back in their seats again. "I have one more thing to say; then everyone can get back to work. I would like to present to you our new SG team SGMR. Max your team will train with SG1 and will mainly be paired with them. You will go on missions suitable for your skills."

"Thank you General, we really appreciate this." Max said.

"You're welcome Max and the flock." I said standing up. "Dismissed." I walked into my office and closed my door.

Don't forget and drop a review I look forward to them all! Just click on review, you know you want to!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**Hey guys. I know I said I would be posting all summer, but I started some new stories and I just had to write them down. They won't be up here for awhile but I plan to put them up in a few months when I have more written.

**Very Important Message!**

Just to say, I received and anonymous review, (I won't do the name game you know who you are) I just want to set it straight. It may seem like I'm making Fang stronger than Max, I'm not. This story is set in the future. The flock have saved the world and have let their guard down a bit so it reflects in their fighting. Plus males are physically built to be stronger then females. I'm all for female rights and equality, but this is a fact. No genetic manipulation will change that. Max couldn't have saved the world all by herself. She needed the flock. They all have different abilities that were needed, so just because I pictured Fang as stronger than Max doesn't mean I think he should have saved the world I'm just saying that he may have worked out more during the years, and they have grown up since they were 14 for cryin out load.

I don't mind getting flames if they are constructive, but at least have an account so I can either thank you or sort out what the problem was privately. If you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Stargate SG1 characters or Maximum Ride characters but I do own my own.

Everyone headed back up the spiral staircase and sat back in their seats again. "I have one more thing to say; then everyone can get back to work. I would like to present to you our new SG team SGMR. Max your team will train with SG1 and will mainly be paired with them. You will go on missions suitable for your skills."

"Thank you General, we really appreciate this." Max said.

"You're welcome Max and the flock." I said standing up. "Dismissed." I walked into my office and closed my door.

**Chapter 9**

**Max. P. O. V.**

_1 month later_

"Target and fire" Jack said. We had been going through a month of training to be qualified to go off-world. At the moment we were learning to fire Tauri and Goa'uld weaponry.

Having improved eyesight helped when targeting so we were flying through the course.

"That's a wrap guys. Let's see your score." Jack said bringing forward the targets to see that we nearly had a perfect round, bar a few centimetres when we were still getting used to the recoil of the guns, but getting a nearly perfect score after one day was pretty much unheard of.

"Wow that's one dead chap." Jack joked. We all chuckled. "Now I think it's time we did a practise trial. Meet us here at 06:00 tomorrow and we will start the trial."

Here, was a training field for cadets, it was rented by the SGC from the Air Force Academy for training new recruits. It had dilapidated buildings that could be an apartment block or a warehouse. There were burnt out cars and other materials like barrels that purposely made the field look like a pigsty, or as Jack put it, a teen's bedroom. On another part of the field was an outdoor shooting range for all guns.

On a sunny day the terrain was rough and hot as there was no shade and the gravel did nothing to soak up the sun. It felt like being back in Mexico, but worse as we were always running and training.

When it was raining the terrain changed to that of a slippery mess and cold, soaking gear that weighed twice as heavy then dry ones. The course was a nightmare for recruits.

The flock had found it a little too easy until Jack decided to forbid us form flying or using our special abilities. After this was put in place the difficultness of the course presented itself to us.

After a month of training they developed ways to combat the different tasks, but more just kept on coming.

"Max, can I talk to you for a bit?" Nudge asked shyly. She had grown up a lot since the chatty preteen and now was becoming a nice adult.

"Sure, but how about we eat first and talk later?" I asked. I was seriously famished and didn't want to hear how hungry Nudge was feeling.

"That sounds like a good idea can we ask Sam to come also. I want to have a girl talk, but Angel is too young to understand what I'm talking about and give me advice."

"I'm sure that would be fine, but you have to ask Sam deal?" I said sticking my hand out.

"Deal." She said shaking my hand and running after Sam.

I felt Fang come up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I automatically leaned in and felt like I could take on the world with him by my side. We walked like that back to the all terrain jeeps waiting to take us back to the SGC.

During dinner Sam came over to us and sat down beside me. "My house 18:30." She whispered in my ear. I knew what she meant. I checked my watch and it was 17:00.

We finished our grub and went to relax in our rooms for a bit. All the training was catching up on us and we were knackered. We must have let ourselves relax a little too much if we were finding this hard. I meditated with Fang for a bit. We had been doing it ever since Teal'c had taught us. We used it to loosen up and connect with each other. We finished earlier then usual because I had to collect Nudge and fly over to Sam's house.

"Hey guys come on in. Janet heard about this and came along. Is that okay?" Sam informed us when she answered her door.

"That's fine. The more the merrier." Nudge said walking in. I followed her in and seen that Sam had set up the TV with numerous chick flicks in a stack beside it and of course chocolate and popcorn were on the table and I was willing to bet there was ice-cream in the freezer. "This is so cool" Nudge said sitting down on the love seat. I sat beside her and Sam and Janet shared the other one.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Sam asked going over to the DVD stack.

"What about Mama Mia?" I nominated.

"That sounds like a good idea put it in." Janet agreed. Sam got the DVD and put it in. We watched chick flick after chick flick. What was starting to worry me was that even though Nudge had gotten the people here for a girl talk she had yet to open her mouth since she had walked in."

The movie finished and we decided not to watch another one. "Nudge what's wrong?" I asked giving in and asking straight out.

"Nothing."

"Nudge, it's not nothing, you haven't talked since we got here."

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Sam joined in noticing the sad look in Nudge's face.

"I'm scared I won't find someone like you all have. I want to be loved and love in return."

"Honey, you will find somebody out there. You are kind, funny and have a lovely personality. Just because you haven't found anyone yet doesn't mean you should give up. It took me awhile to find Daniel and then for him to notice me as more then a friend." Janet said. "Nudge, just live your life. The right guy will come, but live your life while waiting for him and don't give it up if he asks. Do what you want and if he makes you do something you don't want then he isn't the guy for you."

"Really?"

"Yup, Janet is right I went through one engagement before I found Jack. He abused me, but I couldn't find the strength to leave until I started working on the Stargate program. The first guy isn't always the one. It takes a few for some people."

"But Fang was Max's first."

"No he wasn't Nudge. I dated a guy called Sam when we stayed in Anne's house. Fang and I discovered our feelings after that, but I was petrified. I didn't accept him and my feelings until we saved mom from Mr. Chu."

"Really? You were scared?"

"Yup and sometimes I still am when it comes to my flock when they are in dangerous situations and I'm scared that my flock will hate me and leave me if I do something wrong."

"That would never happen Max. We love you too much."

"I know that but it still scares me."

"Nobody would have thought you were scared."

"That's right Nudge because I hid it. I didn't want anyone to know that the strong leader Max was scared, but Fang saw right through it and made me share my burden with him a bit. Not that you were a burden but the whole leader/mom at twelve and the world's saviour at fourteen. I was scared that I would do something wrong and then there was changes going on inside. I was a mess a lot of the time but I grinned and bore it for you guys."

"Why are you sharing this with me?"

"I think what Max is trying to say is that it's alright to be scared. It's natural, but you can't let it rule you." Sam said earning a nod from me.

"So it's alright to be scared, but I just can't let it control me."

"Exactly! Hole in one!"

"Alright, I feel better now thanks guys. So what else can we do tonight?"

"I don't know how about some board games?" Sam asked going over to a press and taking out some board games.

"Cool why do you have toys in your house?"

"I have toys in the house to entertain Jack. We decided to have something for him to play with in every house because we sometimes have to take care of him when he is out of action or vice verse. He gets bored very easily and then things start to break. One drawer in Daniel's and my labs is filed with toys for Jack when he sits with us." Sam chuckled and the rest joined in. Soon they were all laughing out load at Jack's expense.

They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning playing board games until they decided to sleep. They all said goodnight. They had all decided to stay in Sam's since they were too tired to fly or drive home. Sam, Janet and Max rang their guys to say goodnight before they went to sleep.

Just to tell you I'm switching to 3rd person because I find it easier to write in it and all my other stories are in that style.

Please review. I love them.

Jamtd


End file.
